Wheel of Fortune (2)/Screenshots
These are the many screenshots & press photographs of our beloved Wheel of Fortune. Sets Early Wheel Backdrops OddSetShot1675.png|1975 Set, notice it's mirrored Vlcsnap-00006.png|This contestant is doing well. Sunburst Backdrops 140899657.jpg|Love this Christmas time set! 140899645.jpg|First version of sundrop 140899642.jpg|2nd Version pat_sajak_2000_06_06.jpg|3rd and final version of sundrop 140899609.jpg|Wonder why the logo was in front, but oh well, it's like seeing it on TV. Puzzleboards PuzzleBoard82874.png|Very first puzzle on the puzzleboard 1981 puzzleboard.jpg|2nd Version OLD_puzzleboard.jpg PJ-AW838_NATEsi_G_20100907174258.jpg|Pat and Vanna standing next to their beloved puzzleboard, with the title center-aligned (as is seen on the merchandise) vannandpat.jpg $T2eC16h,!y4FIZz!OrmvBSOiy+qgEQ~~60_57.jpg 1975_wheeloffortune.jpg TV_with_Puzzleboard.PNG WOF_TV-Play_Along_Puzzleboard.PNG OB-LG811_Wheel__E_20101210132006.jpg|From the "Wheel is Gonna Get You" televised promos from the early 90's. "WHEEL'S ON!" For_Sale.png|This is from their last show in Phoenix. What a good idea! The question is, who will buy it? Old_Puzzleboard.png newbrd1.jpg|Well turnable letter puzzleboard, it's been fun all these years; but alas, your time has come to enter the history books. 3000h.jpg|1997 Puzzleboard before all the electronics Hidden_New_Puzzleboard_Part_1.png Hidden_Puzzleboard_Part_2.png newbrd3.jpg|New puzzleboard finally shown New_Puzzleboard_Part_1.png PuzzleBoardNew.jpg|Vanna walks up to her new puzzleboard New_Puzzleboard_Part_2.png newletterboard1.jpg|New puzzleboard with title newletterboard2.jpg|New puzzleboard with title shown at another angle Vanna_Blank_Board.jpg|Vanna with current puzzleboard game_grid.png game_grid_retro.png Sony Pictures Studios Wheel of Fortune Sony Pictures Studios 1.JPG|This was used from September 1996 to 1999. Wheel of Fortune Sony Pictures Studios 1.PNG|Here it is again during its first use. Wof_Sony_Pictures_Studio.png last sony entrance.PNG|This was used from 1998 to 1999. web-tv.jpg|1999-2001 entrance with WebTV Wheel_of_Fortune_Sony_Pictures_Studios_2.jpg|This was used from September 1999 to 2001. 200px-Wof_studio_revival.PNG|Revived and updated in September 2013. Print Ads $(KGrHqN,!pMFBn9NrMk5BQr95eFdsQ~~60_57.JPG $T2eC16h,!)sE9swmcMgDBRlIo)yDs!~~60_57.jpg $T2eC16J,!zoE9s5nd0MhBQ2VL7tTPg~~60_12.jpg $T2eC16R,!)QE9s3HE3ckBQgW)M5!-!~~60_57.jpg $(KGrHqV,!jkFChzYTSonBQ3-5(PUzg~~60_57.jpg !B61UmYQCWk~$(KGrHqF,!iUEyeKIKLQ!BMye-6V8jg~~_3.jpg !B61Up(wEWk~$(KGrHqN,!g8Eyr)-vOHEBMye--gJu!~~_3.jpg !B61UsZwEGk~$(KGrHqV,!k0Ey+jC2OPoBMye+C3idQ~~_3.jpg !B61Uv,!EWk~$(KGrHqZ,!hYEyruDH!lOBMye+HSfc!~~_3.jpg wheeloffortune1.gif NBC Game Show Print Ad.jpg|This NBC print ad features Pat & Vanna, Jim Perry, Chuck Woolery (previous host of Wheel, and hosting Scrabble and Love Connection at the time), & Bert Convy. WHEELA.jpg WHEELB.jpg WHEELC.jpg WHEELD.jpg $T2eC16ZHJHcFFkOfD!qIBRv3!2)Lfg~~60_57.JPG $(KGrHqNHJF!FG3p4qV(sBRv3BTPmkQ~~60_57.JPG $(KGrHqV,!n8FCrLwSCtUBQ6IK5h2U!~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqNHJEIFJbuUsB1BBSZ-Q9OCfQ~~60 57.jpg Separate pictures Mitt & Vanna Image-1D31E9361B0C11DC.jpg Image-7812FF211B0C11DC.jpg Screenshots of Pat & Vanna vannaaudition.jpg pnvdec82.jpg pnvdec86.jpg pnvoct92.jpg pnvcelebwk1.jpg patvanna499.jpg Press Pictures Chuck & Susan wheel1.jpg chuck13.jpg Pat & Susan wheel2.jpg 140955527.jpg Pat & Vanna 78985.jpg 205455.jpg 277237.jpg 140899664.jpg 140899665.jpg ss-gameshows-vanna_-wheel_.jpg 140899776.jpg 140899671.jpg 140899666.jpg 140899656.jpg 140899667.jpg WheelofFortune-PatandVanna.jpg 140899590.jpg 140899610.jpg 140899620.jpg 140899623.jpg Tv_vanna2a.jpg scaled.AP870218022_7_t653.jpg 1069289_564734986903482_1094958139_n.jpg pat-sajak-vanna-white-drunk.jpg 10155239_10205520225861757_8944818333102357776_n.jpg wof01.jpg $(KGrHqNHJ!0E7)yGO(LjBPDwg,0z1!~~60 57.jpg 1558543_1_b.jpg 0914_LIF_Vanna4_t800x500.jpg 1986_ron_slenzak.jpg pat_van2.gif Images.jpg onset_wheel.jpg sub_image_fortune.jpg pat&vanna.jpg tumblr_lyh05zO4xr1r5n0bgo1_500.jpg Vanna+White+Pat+Sajak+Wheel+Fortune+Celebrity+wbS4UViUbotl.jpg Vanna-White-And-I-Were-Drank-During-Wheel-of-Fortune-Pat-Sajak.jpg 170237940-26091840.jpg 384440_286146094762374_1741657171_n.jpg WOF-PatVanna01-s29.jpg image.JPG o-WHEEL-OF-FORTUNE-facebook.jpg En_540w_PatVanna.png 9497442-large.jpg 77072990.jpg 858259_501865299857118_1005145165_o.jpg spin this TD 48 of 66_t653.jpg WOF_Cue_Cards.jpg 19143746_1280520378742734_4719908063053188394_o.jpg 11252524_1592974710958828_458664906_n.jpg 34750917_1796706337039668_3506690331594719232_n.jpg Animated Icon Splashanim.gif Banners Wheel_234.gif Spe000867.jpg Pr1033621.jpg Rolf & Vanna $(KGrHqV,!nMF!(oWhzPyBQN-Tps3fQ~~60_57.JPG Bob & Vanna 140899676.jpg 140899672.jpg $(KGrHqJ,!hwE-z9rY2KfBPthiuF)Ng~~60_12.JPG $(KGrHqVHJEwE91576-J,BPeH)c6mug~~60_57.JPG Host & Hostesses Individually Chuck Woolery Wof06.jpg $T2eC16dHJGYFFkw29e)nBRfrgifzVw~~60 3.JPG $(KGrHqF,!q8E-ZQgmTEkBP)9dRyVZQ~~60 57.JPG ChristmasDay1978.jpg JudyBongarzone1976.jpg Pat Sajak 199681.jpg 207429.jpg 207432.jpg 210587.jpg 210913.jpg pat.gif $(KGrHqNHJDME-mH8Uzi0BPvPj1G0Zw~~60 57.JPG 191881.jpg 277170.jpg $(KGrHqZ,!j!E4rTnSlBfBOV(,oMGr!~~48 3.JPG $T2eC16V,!yME9s5qGsMCBRRih))tV!~~60 57.JPG lat-talkshowpic-la0004824911-20131012.jpg Pat_Sajak_Chillin'.jpg mmmain.jpg 544173_511688448874803_797134517_n (1).jpg sajak.jpg 276383.1020.A.jpg patttttttt.jpg 858735_505675722809409_764920913_o.jpg 333_500x600.jpg pat-sajak-tux.jpg spin this TD 3 of 66_t653.jpg spin this TD 7 of 66_t653.jpg 11330681 934958913233146 1132041726 n.jpg Alex Trebek Wheeloffortune-sc.jpg sajaktrebek4-1-97.jpg File:Sajak-Trebek.png| File:Bilde.jpg File:Alex-vanna-pat.jpg O-107307134-570.jpg File:Wheel-of-fortune-jeopardy.jpg Susan Stafford 140955524.jpg 140955531.jpg Vanna White MTI3MTgyNDA0ODcwNzQ0NzA3.jpg 1983_ron_slenzak.jpg whitev3.jpg Corbis-BE067055.jpg vanna-white-beauty-pageant-18-1363296986.jpg Vanna_Red_Sequin_Outfit.jpg $(KGrHqN,!jEF!ek)0ZdsBQiCtmO3Gw~~60 57.JPG $T2eC16FHJGIE9nnWprvuBR,FqfZlJg~~60 3.JPG Vanna (1).jpg vw1.jpg vanna_white_1.jpg vanna-white-004.jpg 1348792461_3-vanna-white-560.jpg Vannaredbd.jpg vannanikko94.jpg vannapreg94.jpg 76542_439770276066621_1956397523_n.jpg 155196_439770776066571_842335983_n.jpg 1996_steve_crise4.jpg 264189_439770026066646_336214175_n.jpg 546271_439770486066600_1704245896_n.jpg slide_281210_2113152_free.jpg Vanna.jpg vanna-white-06.jpg slide_281210_2113112_free.jpg slide_281210_2113117_free.jpg vanna95ish.jpg vanna92tie.jpg 11233781_705952926199485_2729228534355960249_n.jpg 156607_454698654573783_424424591_n.jpg vannapress93.jpg Vanna_Red_Dress.jpg vjuly212000.jpg eaki38dxfjfb83xa.jpg Vanna_Magazine_Image.jpg vanna-white-then-now-gi.jpg Vanna_Puzzleboard.jpg onset_vanna.jpg !BcoYlLgBWk~$(KGrHqEH-CcEquP)Kt8zBK1Sphb4Mg~~_12.JPG vannapub89.jpg vanna95press.jpg whitesp.jpg $T2eC16ZHJGYE9noojd!TBQ1z-w36jg~~60_57.JPG Vanna_2.jpg 11157477_701873236607454_19574578985689394_o.jpg vanna-white.jpg 923010_542279642482350_1141570659_n.jpg spin this TD 13 of 66_t653.jpg Vanna Eats.jpg VannaPlanking2-2-12.jpg Sony Pictures Studios w Vanna.jpg Tickets $T2eC16V,!yME9s5qGsosBRP(pk0k0w~~60_57.JPG 531475_622924884388959_1407625559_n.jpg 74442_622924887722292_1713920796_n.jpg 550005_622924877722293_1125358654_n.jpg Wheel of Fortune (July 11, 1985).jpg May 21, 1978.jpg Wheel of Fortune (October 04, 1977).jpg Wheel of Fortune (August 27, 2006).jpg|Tickets to one of the Best Friends Weeks taped at Nokia Theatre at Grand Prairie in Dallas, Texas. Wheel of Fortune (October 05, 1983).jpg Ticket Plugs Present in 1998 with PuzzleBoard 1997-2003 wheelplug.jpg wofticketplug.jpg phone plug wheel 98.png|Ticket Phone Plug from 1998. Monthly Taping Schedules Taping Schedule for August 1978.jpg|Taping Schedule for August 1978. Wheel is listed for 1, 28, and 29. Category:Wheel of Fortune (2) Category:Images